1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, particularly to the electrical connector assembly having an improved inner shield.
2. Description of Related Art
To protect an electrical connector from outer electromagnetic interference, a conventional connector assembly for transmitting high speed signal usually includes an inner shield received in an receiving cavity and an outer shield enclosing the connector assembly, wherein the inner shield must be electrical connection with the outer shield. Such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,531 discloses an electrical connector having an inner shield received therein and an outer shield enveloping the connector, the inner shield has a pair of fingers formed at a rear end thereof and connected to a rear wall of the outer shield for grounding purpose and to protect the connector from the outer electromagnetic interference. However, the inner shield is secured to the housing only by a plurality of protrusions formed thereon. In this case, a movement of the inner shield along a mating direction is difficult to avoid during the mating of the complementary connector. As a result, the risk of that the figures cannot contact with the outer shield cannot avoid, and a good electrical connection between the inner shield and the outer shield cannot be achieved. Furthermore, the figure has a slantwise distal end extending rearwardly to a rear face of the insulative housing for contacting with the outer shield and forming an electrical connection therebetween, however, the slantwise distal end usually needs a complex processing of manufacture.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the prior art.